subject one
by the-new-kid30
Summary: What if jack's not the only cerberus scince project on pragia
1. Chapter 1

Subject one

Okay this is my first

Fanfic so go easy I

Don't own mass effect

It's all biowars I only own

My oc so let's begin

I awake to sounds of shooting and yelling then I see my restrains were off my cot and went to the door. Lucky some one left it unlocked when I open it I see five riffles in my face and there all guards and I let lose with a biotic charge at the first guard and grabbed his knife and drove it though his heart. Then I put a barrier up and use a push to smash two guards in to a wall. Then I dive behind a crate and one of the guards I mangled drop there shotgun so I use another charge to get close and put in enough shots to kill a krogan. Then the doors open again standing there was two humans and a turian but one looked familiar she was my age but was covered in tattoos then I remember.

(Flashback)

I was only five at the time remembered little to anything of them except when they sold my to some people at five and who are these people Cerberus (there the KKK just for aliens). When they took me they took me and other kids in cages and one by one did things to use terrible things like give use a biotic amp then gave us red sand and put use against each other. By the time I was eight it was just me and a girl the others died or killed themselves then they put me and the girl together after awhile we started to talk I fought out her name jack we helped each other deal with life and with biotics. When we turned twelve we broke out after I saw guards hurt jack so we fought to the loading docks were I get jack on a ship when we get on the docks were on lock down so I chose to stay and open it manually (more like hit it with biotic tell it opened). Then I stayed and fought off as many as possible but it was too much soon they caught me.

(END OF FLASHBACK)


	2. Chapter 2

Subject One

I don't own mass effect it

All biowars I only own my

Oc so let's begin

Chapter 2

I just stand their like an idiot looking at her till the silence is broke by the guy with her. Who are you and what are you doing here. My names john and by you can see I am a prisoner and test experiment know who the fuck are you. I'm commander shepherd and this is my crew and can you do all he said was ask her as he pointed I follow the finger to find jack.

Jack pov

Damn was my only thought why him why don't get me wrong I'm happy as hell to se him again. He was the only person she let close though why'll kids she wouldn't tell him she loved him she was dragged out of her thoughts when shepherd was looking at her what she asked do you now him her only response was well talk back on the Normandy so can we leave.

John pov

When they reached the prisons docks he wasn't happy with what he saw and stop and raised his riffle the turian who we still didn't now saw this and raised his weapon. What the hell put your weapon down now not a chance in hell Cerberus he snarled then he thought why would she be with them? She finally said john stop he isn't Cerberus he looked at her like she was crazy but slowly put the weapon down. Once on the ship they debriefed wish was okay till some Australian bitch that jack didn't like. She tried to have me put back she said they didn't need another since experiment wish rubbed they biotic wrong After that he found him self with jack in her room wish as he entered he get a smack then a hug that surprised him. Then jack broke down crying all he could was hold her he ask why are you cry Jackie she looked up its been so long since she and him argued about the name didn't I say don't call my that you ass he laughed and hugged her again after that he left to go get something to eat on the way he learned the Australian girl name but liked jack name for her Cerberus cheerleader he also meet kasumi he found her by the galaxy map clocked watching Jacob do push up after that he went to go to sleep.

How was this chapter remember this is my first Fanfic so go easy and should I make jack act like a kid and hide her fillings please leave a review


End file.
